Emotions each-way
by carry-on-the-wayward-destiel
Summary: A sweet Destiel story, Castiel and Dean Winchester both have deep feelings for each other, however do they know it?


**Emotions each-way**

**Summary:**

A sweet Destiel story – both Castiel and Dean Winchester have feelings towards each other, however do they know it?

Chapter 1:

"Damn it Cas," exclaimed Dean exasperatedly. Castiel showed no response, causing Dean to continue, "You raised me from perdition…and now you can't stand looking me in the eye!" Dean felt good after eventually letting his pressing feelings out. "Why Cas, what have I done? You were. No. Are my best friend…" Deep down Dean knew that 'best friend' wasn't at all what Castiel was, he meant much, much more to Dean.

Prior to this Castiel and Dean had been friends, Sam always said that Dean and Cas were more than mere 'buddies'. Of course they both denied it and settled for friends.

They had recently just finished a hunt. All Dean could remember was teasing Castiel as usual after a well-done case. It was a simple case. It was just a normal shifter case, nothing too special. Dean teased Castiel light-heartedly; he couldn't even remember what it was over: maybe a hot chic, maybe his unusual choice of speech… Whatever it was Castiel had just looked extremely confused like normal, his vibrant blue eyes inquisitive and his brows furrowed, but he was sure Castiel had just brushed it off as per usual. Therefore Dean made the conclusion that this couldn't have been what had caused Cas to act so strangely. Of course Castiel was always peculiar, however he always tried to fit in and definitely didn't ignore Dean the way he was tonight.

Chapter 2:

After the longest, most tedious ten seconds of Dean's life, Castiel sighed, "Dean," Cas then turned to face Dean, they stood a few metres apart. "Dean, there's something I will to tell you, but I am uncertain of what your reaction might perhaps be…" Castiel stood there contemplating Dean's expression, wondering whether he was able to test Dean by telling him, what he so felt he must.

Dean stared back at Castiel hoping his eyes portrayed the right image, he was begging Cas to tell him what was on his mind. To relieve the weight off Castiel's slight shoulders if nothing else. Cas' bright blue eyes bore into Dean's beautiful deep green ones. Whatever Castiel saw in them decided his decision.

"Dean," Castiel started.

"Come on Cas tell me already, please" He almost begged.

"Okay Dean, please, don't be angry with me, but I think my emotions towards you run deeper than friendship."

"Cas I don't really understand," Dean began.

"Dean you are making this exceptionally hard for me to express. What I am trying to inform you is that I believe I am in love with you…" Castiel finally stated and the words came out in a rush.

Dean's face looked white as a sheet. Dean's features wide with shock, his reflection showing in the vivid, clear aqua eyes of Castiel, which lids were coated with a thick frame of lashes.

"Dean, I am sorry, my affections, towards you are inappropriate; it was not fair to burden you with them in such a way… Are you oaky, Dean? You don't look so well."

And with that Dean fainted.

Chapter 3:

Castiel lifted Dean effortlessly and put him down with delicacy on the cheap double bed in the motel. Sam was out on a case with Bobby, Dean hadn't gone on this particular case, as it involved his ex-girlfriend Lisa, and when you are close to someone on a hunt it usually ends up with someone getting seriously injured or killed. Therefore Castiel decided that he shouldn't bother the younger Winchester as he was busy, and in addition to Sam coming back Castiel would be faced with the dilemma of having an explanation as to why Dean had passed out.

Fifteen minutes later Dean came round. He found Castiel standing still in the corner of the room; he had obtained and kept this position ever since the incident. He was scared of what Dean's reaction may be.

"Dean, I am so sorry, please accept my sincerest apologies and I will not bother you and Sam again if you wish…I would understand and would willingly obey…"

As Castiel was saying his apology he was accepting the consequences of telling Dean what he felt for him, so it came as a complete surprise when he found Dean an inch away from him. Dean's head was bent down slightly as he was a few centimetres taller than Castiel, the way he was slanting his head meant that their eyes were level.

"Dean…" Castiel murmured his name as Dean's breath in his face made his brain go hazy.

"Yeah dude I got it you're sorry and I'm sorry too… For not assuring you that I am totally okay with you feeling that way." Dean replied more breathlessly than intended as he stared into Castiel's gorgeous face. He took in the way Cas' nostrils expanded ever so slightly when he breathed; the way his eyes sparkled with the secret of having an angel inside a human body, the vessel, which Dean wouldn't change for any other body. Castiel was perfect the way he was. And with that Dean took Cas' face in his firm hands and angled it towards him. He breathed in the amazing scent of Castiel before kissing him softly. Cas' lips parted in anticipation the taste of Castiel on Dean's full lips drove him crazy and they kissed roughly and passionately for at least five minutes, all the while Dean sighing over and over again, "You beautiful, son of a bitch," against every patch of Castiel's soft skin.

Chapter 4:

They woke up together, Dean's back pressed against the muscular yet soft-skinned torso of his stunning angel. Castiel was _**his**_ angel. No one could have brought him down; at this moment he was on cloud 9. Castiel didn't sleep, so he noticed when Dean awoke and so he kissed his head gently.

"Did you have a good slee-" Castiel started, however Dean silenced him with a turn of his head and a long kiss on Cas' soft lips. Castiel chuckled against Dean's lips. "I take that as a yes." Castiel gleefully said.

"Shut up you bitch and kiss me already." Dean said breathlessly. Castiel agreed to his demand silently and rolled, so that he was then on top of Dean letting their bodies touch, but so Dean didn't feel the whole of his vessels weight. Dean slid his hands down Castiel's body resting them on his back and pressing the angel down onto him. Castiel took Dean's face in his palms and kissed him tenderly. Then Cas rolled back so he was beside Dean yet again.

"Cas did I do something wrong?" Dean nervously asked.

"No, Dean, you did perfectly. The pleasure you gave me was…unbelievable. However if you don't mind Sam knowing that you're, I think you say, 'sleeping' with me then we can continue to my absolute enjoyment, but I thought you might care if Dean saw us in that way…" Castiel stated. "Sam is due back in half an hour I believe."

"Son of a bitch, okay Cas, but don't leave please." Dean begged.

"Do not worry Dean, I will stay by your side forever, trust me, I cannot bear to leave you now." Castiel answered more than willingly.

When Dean returned from the shower, Castiel was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. From the confused expression on his angel's face Dean knew that Castiel didn't really get the point of a mouse running after a cat with a hammer larger than itself. However Castiel was laughing in time with the set laughter of the animated programme, to act like he understood.

Dean's clothes were on the bed ready for him neatly folded. He looked at the pile questionably. Castiel reappeared next to him; put an arm around Dean's waist and pulled him into his grasp. Castiel kissed down Dean's jawline to his neck adoringly.

"Those are the clothes I like best on you, Dean."

Dean would normally tease Castiel back with a remark like 'pervert', however he was completely in awe and dumbstruck that Cas really did love him, the way he loved Cas, that he simply cocked his head and placed a sweet kiss on Cas' waiting lips.


End file.
